Campaigns are frequently executed to collect various resources from candidate sources. Initializing a campaign typically requires significant administrative overhead. Moreover, campaigns to collect resources typically include a single static approach, which is usually a generic resource collection request to all candidate sources of the requested resources. The generic resource request is often a static post to a website that is accessible to all of the candidate sources. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.